little bit of twist a little bit of love and a hole lot of jorunals
by paigiegirl101
Summary: he who must not be named has been distroy. hermione and draco both look forward to a peaceful and relaxing year with thire friends at hogwarts unfortunnately that is not ment to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. so this is my first story nd first time writing an fanfiction soo let me know what you think and all help is welcomed. Also I will be filpping between hermione and draco. hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

chapter1 (hermione)

jorunals

It was the last day of summer and hermione was going to start her first day of her seventh year tomorrow. She was hoping to get a stress free year. Since her and her two best friends harry potter and Ron weasley with the help of a few other defeated Voldemort last year. Hermione was in the middle of reading her favourite book Hogwarts a History when her mother called her. She quickly got up looked in the mirror, gave her now long curls a quick brush and headed down the stair.

Yes mom she said as she entered the kitchen. "first off me and your father are very proud of you for making head girl this year and secondly this owl came for you i think it from Ginny" "thanks mom, thanks dad and your right it is from Ginny." Hermione quickly grabe the package off the counter and ran up to her room. When hermione entered her room the first thing she did was went stright to her desk and put the package down. Next she took the letter the was taped to the top and read it. The letter read.

Dear hermione,

congradulations on becoming,

head girl this year. Cant wait to

see woh head boy is any geuss?

anyways thought you might like this. Enjoy

your bestie.

Ginny

hermione out the letter down and oped the package. Inside was gold leather journal with red triming and a silver rose in the hermione pck up the journal a small pice of papper fell out of the journal and landed right underneath her oak desk.

When hermione opened the journal and began to write.

_Dear diary, well I might as well start off by telling you a little bit about name is hermione jean Grange I am the daughter of Luc and Jean Grange. I have long delacit curls that flow down my back. I have beautiful brown eyes that have specks of gold in them. My two best friends are harry potter and ron Weasley,but me and ron aren't on specking terms right now and maybe for a long time. Well the reason is that he cheated on me with lavender brown. I'm also really good friends with Ginny weasley who is unfortunately she is ron's yungest and only sister. Last thing I don't have a crush right now but I'm hope that this year well change that._

As hermione was writing she kept thing of who this year head boy well be.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey again this one in draco point of veiw**

chapter 2 who's head

It was a warm summer day with a slight breeze that was coming from a lake which was near a massive and the most spectacular house. The house had three floors with the most beautiful grand stair case and an indoor gym. A ballroom that hadnt seen a party in years. The house also had an indoor pool and hot tub. Lastly there was garden out back. Draco was walking in his mystical garden which had all storts of different kinds of plants . There was blue Daisy, and pink Lilly's, and purple hidrayas, but there was also plants that glow in the night, plant who's petals dance around you when you walk by. There were rare trees who's leaves were full of rainbows and a flower who's petals turned to dust when you touched it. In the very middle was Draco favourite plant. It was a bush of black and silver roses.

Draco walked up to the roses and stared at them. As he stared he thought about what the flower meant and how the symbolize love and parity. He thought about how much of a jerk he was to the girl he liked he thought about how small of a chance he would have if there even was one. The hole time he thought about Hermione

All of the sudden draco was snapped out of his thoughts by an owl flying towards the house. Draco went inside to see who the letter was from. When he got in side he quickly feed the owl some treats and took the letter. Draco noticed that the letter was Blaise he also nocited the blaise had writting the letter quite quickly. The letter read.

Awsome job at making head boy

see you in 5.

Blaise

That when draco remembered that blaise and him were going to go and get bookk for school. " leave it to us to wait for the very last minute" mumble Draco he went upstairs to change and floo network to Diegon alley


	3. Chapter 3

**hey again this one is in draco point of view again. I promise that the next one well be hermion and plz tell me what you think of my story soo far.**

chapter 3 digon alley

When Draco got to Digon alley he went to meet Blaise at the leaky cauldron. When Draco got to the leaky cauldron he looked around for Blaise but he was know where to been seen. So Draco took a table in the back. The leaky cauldron from where Draco was sitting was not very bright and peppy and there weren't a lot of people there. Draco began thinking about who this year's head girl would be and somewhere along the line he began thinking about Hermione and how beautiful she looked when he saw her a few weeks ago. Unfortunately she was with two idiots she calls friends.

"Thinking about Hermione again." Draco just stared at Blaise " That hat I thought." Blaise said placing two butter beers in front of them Draco just took his drink and took a sip then spoke " Why did we leave buying our books till the last minute again." "I just kept forgetting plus we've been woring hard practising quidditch so now i have the time i have free." Explained Blaise " Got it." Smirked Draco," So who do you think head girl is this year" " I don't know but it will probable be Hermione she is the best in our year." Blaise answered " Ya i guess shall we go." Asked Draco taking his last sip of butter beer. The boys got up payed for there drinks and left.

When they got outside they decided to go to Broomsix first to look at getting new brooms. An hour and six stores later they had almost everything they need and a little extra. " Where to next,.' questioned Blaise. " Well all we need is our books." "Then Fluirsh and Bolts it is." Draco and Blaise walked over to Flurish and Blolts while eating some of the candy they got at SugerPlum's sweet shop. Once Blaise and Draco got to Flurish and Bolts the two spilt up. Draco stared off by getting all his necessary school books. Then he went to go and look for book to read on his on time. Not a lot of people knew this but Draco loved reading and writing almost as much as Hermione. As Draco was walking through the shelves he stopped. There on one of the shelves was an silver journal with green trimming and a small black rose in the corner of the journal. He looked up and just above the shelve was a sing. The sing read _your perfect journal. _Draco picked up the journal and put it with the rest of his books but while he was doing that, a note fell out of the bottom of the journal and fell into the pocket of his leather jacket. After draco and blaise went to pay for their things they said theirs good byes and apparate back home

Draco and Hermione packed their trunks and the last thing that they both put in was their journals. Then Hermione said goodnight to her parents, and Draco said good night to his very ill mother. Then both Hermione and Draco went to bed and the last things that was on their minds was each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello to the people of fanfiction and beyond. this one is in hermione ponit of veiw and i know the chapters have been short but they well get longer i promise. :)paigiegirl101**

chapter 4 goodbyes and hellos

Hermione woke up the next morning still exhausted. She had a really wired night it started out good. She had a dream about a tall handsome stranger who seemed very familiar she just couldn't pin point who it was. Then all of the sudden her dream took a wrong turn, a turn for the worst. Her dreams had become nightmares and her tall handsome stranger became Bellatrix Lastrange. It just got worst from there. Hremione got up, and got change into a pair of dark skinny jeans with black boots and a silver top with red swirls. She then brushed her hair and put it up in pony tale, she brshed her teeth and went down stairs. "Good morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" questioned her mother. "yes mom" lied Hermione " so what are you making?" "just your favourite chocolate chips banana pancakes" "awesome." Hermione sat down at her spot at the table. When she was done, she went up stair and grab her trunk then headed to the car.

When Hermione got to Kings Cross station she said goodbye to her parents and headed to platform 93/4. as soon as Hermione took a step on to the platform "HERMIONE!" was all she heard and all she saw was a flash of red hair, before she was tackled in a huge hug from none other then Ginny Weasley. " how was your summer? I didn't get to see you much." asking Ginny "I know but i was looking for my parent. Then when i went home i thought i should stay with them just encase any deatheaters decided to take revenge." "come Harry is just dieing to see you again" Ginny took Hermione's hand and dragged Hermione away but what the girls didn't know was that they were being watched.


End file.
